


Together (finally).

by Penfold_Shush



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anger, Love, M/M, Protective Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penfold_Shush/pseuds/Penfold_Shush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having kissed openly in front of cameras and an audience, Jude and Zero suddenly have to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together (finally).

I feel like I can't stop smiling since it happened. Zero actually kissed me - in public, we're finally truly together like normal people. I wish he was here right now so we could do a reprisal of the moment, maybe even take it further...but we agreed last night that we didn't want to do anything with the media following us around. It would just be so strange and awkward to think they were sitting outside, waiting- ugh, it creeps me out.

That's the great thing about both of us working for the Devils though, because I have an opportunity to see him today without seeming overly enthusiastic. He may have dropped a bombshell on everyone last night, but I reckon it's going to hit home today that he's actually out. He's come so far but I don't want to push him too hard and now that we're a couple, I don't feel the need to. Still I'm slightly worried that whenever I actually open this door I'm going see people, I would really rather not interact with.

I got so many calls last night, (I bet Lionel gave them my number) from people wanting to know 'how long have you been dating' and, 'is it serious' or even, 'what was with all the prostitutes and Jelena'. Like I would answer those questions without consulting Zero or PR first. Either way I'm going to have to face the outside world at some point, I just hope no one's there. And...nice, no one at all, ha!

* * * * *

Pulling into my parking space at work I can't help but let my mind wonder to thoughts of Zero. I hope he's in, despite it being maybe a little early for practice the day after the first game. Nearing the front of the building I see quite a crowd blocking the doors, which is really rather annoying.

"Excuse me, sorry but can you take whatever this is elsewhere? You are sort of an obstruction where you are." I call out in what I hope is a kind tone of voice. I really wasn't expecting them all to turn on me and surge forward like a tidal wave of limbs and questions. Then I saw the microphones being shoved in my face and suddenly it all made sense, I had been given a false sense of security at my apartment. Of course they wouldn't give up that easy, what was I thinking I was an agent for goodness sake, I've dealt with the media before. I really should've known better.

The questions are coming thick and fast, and I don't know where to look or what to do. I certainly can't answer them without getting in trouble with Zero or the Devil's and I try to tell them that. But it turns out organising a press conference is very different to being interviewed by a mob. They don't want to take no for an answer, and are starting to completely surround me. I was not prepared for this claustrophobia and legitimate fear, they're too close I don't feel comfortable.

"Please, just back up a bit. I can't breathe..." I try to articulate loudly, but everyone just ignores me. I think I may actually start to hyperventilate, one woman is literally pressed up against my front, tugging on my shirt to get my attention. This is horrifying, what do I do?

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, get away from him," I finally hear a familiar voice, spitting out the words viciously, "Move out of my way!" I can see him now. Headphones pulled off to sit around his neck, abs on display as he's obviously been out jogging. The crowd seems to swell outwards to accommodate him before engulfing us both again, at least I have Zero here to help me out now.

He leans towards me, lowering his voice and speaking into my ear, "Are you alright?"  
I smile back at him reassuringly, "Yeah I was panicking a little, but I felt better now that you're here." He just smirks at me fondly before turning back to the reporters. But before he can say anything, someone pushes their camera in our faces and yells, "Would you like to make a statement that might justify this rather odd coupling?" Whilst another shouts, "How about another kiss?"  
Great now I feel inadequate and uncomfortable, they've just indicated that it's strange Zero would want to date me and suggested we whore ourselves out for entertainment purposes, joy. Who would want it see that anyway...wow Zero looks mad.

"You can piss off, I'm not gonna kiss him just for your benefit and you want my statement?", he grabs their microphone and just drops it to the ground, "That's my statement, c'mon Jude" he mutters whilst grabbing my arm. I follow willingly. 

* * * * *

"What was all that about?" I ask once we're actually in the building.  
"What do you mean, those guys shouldn't be harassing you like that. They were getting physical with you, which was totally uncalled for and intimidating..."  
I may have just cut off his rant with a kiss, but he doesn't seem to mind too much,"Thank you for what you did, but you didn't have to get all protective about it. I'm a grown ass man-" This time he cuts me off by giving my ass a pinch and whispering,"Yeah you are." In my ear. I can't help but laugh at his cheesy lines and innuendo, unfortunately the nice intimate moment doesn't last very long.

"Really, in the middle of a corridor you guys. I mean Jude I know you're a bit of a slut but, I kind of thought you would be more reserved with your new found gayness Zero. I'm also surprised you took my sloppy seconds, even after what I told you." Lucas sneered as he sauntered over. I'm pretty sure Zero is shaking with fury right now, I can feel him sort of vibrating in my arms.

Zero pulls away to face Lucas head on, "For your information, Lucas," he grinds the name out like it sickens him to use it, "I've been with Jude long before you came along, he isn't a slut and he's certainly not 'sloppy seconds' you ass hat. He's loyal, caring, smart and more than you'll ever deserve." Wow, I feel so touched right now, to actually hear him say this out loud in front of me, to someone else- it feels so surreal.

"And yet I've already had him, I wonder what the press will think about that when I tell them it was just two days ago that Jude and I-" Lucas was suddenly on the floor, groaning. Zero had crossed the space between them and punched him hard in the face, I heard his nose crunch before I really registered what was happening. "You better think twice before you start spreading rumours about Jude, because I can assure you - you'll regret it," he made a move to turn back towards me, but then he paused, turned and kicked Lucas in the balls, "and that's for sleeping with Jude and treating him like dirt."

I'm pretty sure my bottom jaw is on the floor right now. "Geez, Zero don't you think that was a bit much?"  
"I think you'll find that was me holding back Jude, you have no idea how much I want to eviscerate that prick." He said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh is someone a little jealous too?" I joke trying to lighten the mood as we walk away from the guy writhing on the floor behind us.  
"No. I'm a lot jealous Jude."  
Okay I definitely wasn't expecting that.  
"I've never really had a relationship and after having to keep my distance from you for so long all I can think about is spending more time with you. And it really pisses me off when people are trying to ruin it or snub you. You deserve better and I won't let people treat you so abysmally anymore. Me included." He finishes softly.

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I reply slightly stunned, before I smile at him and say, "but being told you love me might just beat it."  
"Yeah, cuz' that went so well," Zero snorts dismissively.  
"No seriously, it was a great moment. Sure it didn't end spectacularly, but look where it got us in the end. By the way if this is you showing that you can be there for me in every way, it's violent and seems a little derogatory to my independence. But I kind of like it."  
"I'm glad you approve," he smiles at me before pulling me in for a quick kiss, "now let's go have some fun in your office."


End file.
